Some peripheral devices, such as mobile wireless devices or personal data assistants, have a wireless communication module that can receive data from a host device, via a wired connection, and then transmit the data wirelessly. Conversely, these peripheral devices can also receive wireless data and transmit the data to the host device via the wired connection. However, in current implementations, one processor typically routes the data between the host device and the wireless communication module. This results in inefficient data transfer when there is a large amount of data that needs to be transferred between the wireless communication module and the host device.
In some instances, another additional issue to consider is providing power to the peripheral devices. These peripheral devices can be powered by internal means, such as an internal battery pack, as well as by external means, such as by connection to an AC power outlet or to the host device. Typically, the internal battery pack acts as a power supply and when the internal battery pack needs charging, the peripheral device can be connected to the host device to receive a charging current. In some cases, charging needs to be considered when data is being transferred between the wireless communication module and the host device.
These and other features of the exemplary embodiments are described in more detail below.